Goku vs Ben 10
Ben vs Goku.png|Version 1 Pretectors of Earth.png|Version 2 First Transformations.png|Version 3 Ultra Instinct vs Alien X.png|MacMarc Version Backgrounder (723).png|Old Version Goku vs Ben 10 is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 8! DRAGON BALL SUPER VS BEN 10! Alien Collector battles against the strongest Alien of Anime in a battle to the death, Who wins and who dies? Will Goku get his first win on Death Battle, Or will he fall to the might of Alien X? Interlude (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Aliens, Whether they be big-eyed midget invaders or perfect heroes, They have been around in Movies, Comics and Video Games before any of us can remember! Boomstick: And today we will have an Alien Collector battle against an Alien! Wiz: Like Ben Tennyson - defender of earth and wielder of the Omnitrix! Boomstick: And Son Goku - The Sayain from Earth! ' ' Wiz: To make this battle the fairest we will give Ben every Alien in all of the shows he appeared in, And Goku, unlike last time, will have all of his forms. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle... Ben 10 Wiz: Do you ever just catch yourself looking into the stars, Admiring the beauty of balls of gas millions of miles away that somehow we can see, And you think what a wonderful world. Boomstick: Well Ben did and well...something fell out of those stars and landed right on his feet. (We see Ben running from a falling object coming towards him) Wiz: This Mysterious Object changed his Summer and his life when it stuck itself upon his Wrist and with secrets that it hid, This strange device was called The Omnitrix! Boomstick: Wait really a Watch? How is that any good? (Ben 10 Theme Song) Wiz: Well Boomstick - Don't let looks deceive you as The Omnitrix is anything but a regular watch, While yes it can read time but it also has a built-in GPS, Can allow him to have limited Teleportation, Universal Translator, And of course Ben can transform into any of his long list of Aliens. Boomstick: Oh yeah I somehow forgot about that, Anywho. Ben's first Alien is Heatblast, Somehow the coolest looking Alien I have ever seen. Wiz: This thing is 6 Foot tall easily the same height as a regular Basketball player, And instead of dunking on his foes he uses flames to burn his opponents alive: To a point where he can burn down a Forest in a couple of seconds and like Iron Man he can shoot the flames underneath him so he can fly: Also obviously he is Immune to to Magma and can somehow use his powers underwater. Boomstick: But he's made of Fire how does that work? Wiz: I dunno Boomstick go check the Ben 10 Wiki if ya want some fookin' answers. Boomstick: Well Fuck You I'll do it just for me! (Boomstick checks the Wiki for answers but sadly doesn't find anything) Boomstick: It doesn't say anything about why, Anyway, Diamondhead is obviously a guy who's skin is made out of fucking Diamonds, But he can also use this Diamond skin not just for tanking attacks but he can morph this body into anything he wants like Blades and Shields. Wiz: Grey Matter despite his size is quite useful as he is basically a really smart Antman as he can climb inside someone's body and manipulate pressure points and nervous systems, And he is very intelligent as he has been shown to be quite good at technology. Hell, this thing is so smart that it can manipulate The Omnitrix itself to Ben's advantage. Boomstick: Cannonbolt is fucking 9 Foot tall which is the same height as the tallest man who has ever lived: Which sucks for his opponents since he can go full on Sonic and curl himself into a ball and crush his opponents to bits by rolling into them. Wiz: Ben can run at insane speeds with XLR8, So fast that he can run 500 Miles in under 2 Seconds and create Tornadoes when he runs in a circle. Boomstick: Four Arms allows him to fight against some Heavy-Hitters as it threw a 12 ton Mammoth with ease and punched through steel. It also can pick up and crush a car with ease. Wiz: Stinkfly's sharp tail can cut through Metal, he can fly quickly in any direction, is incredibly agile, can carry up to three adult humans, can fire lasers from his eyes, and can spray a wide variety of toxic gases and goops, ranging from glues to flammable fluids to a paralyzing gas. Boomstick: Ripjaw's incredibly powerful jaws can bite through steel, decent physical strength, can swim over 20mph, can withstand the greatest water pressure on earth, and can change his legs into a fish-like tail. Wiz: Wildvine is superelastic, can grow and merge with any plant life, can grow long vines from his fingers, can grow thorns, immune to hypnotism, immune to most gases, can dig underground at high speeds, and grows explosive seeds on his back. Boomstick: And finally we have Wildmutt who has enhanced senses and sharp claws and teeth, Almost like a massive dog with rabies, Anyway are we done? Wiz: No we have way more Aliens to go over before we are done! Boomstick: Ditto. Well if Ben wants to clone himself and overwhelm his opponents he can turn into...Ditto...wow fuck. He could also clone himself with Echo Echo and shout so loud that they could fuck up some poor fuckers ears, Like Wiz's Ma. (Astronut) Wiz: Fuck off Boomstick at least I have a da. Anyway, Jetray allows him to soar above his opponents at Hyper Sonic Speeds and Big Chill allows him to do the same but just shoot some ice blasts at his foes: Chromastone allows him to absorb all forms of light and energy, to channel energy into ultraviolet beams, create light, force fields, incredible durability, and flight. Boomstick: Spider Monkey is if Spider-Man was a monkey as he can shoot webbing out of his tail and climb up walls and he can jump around like a...well a Spider Monkey... Wiz: If you value Brains over Brawns like me, Ben can do that as he can turn into Brain-Storm where he can produce electricity from his brain, force fields, Levitate objects, and he has control over technology: But that seems fair enough since Brain-Storm has an IQ of 1 Nonillion! Boomstick: How many Zeroes is that Wiz? Wiz: Ah just you know 30 ZEROES!!! Boomstick: Feedback can absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including magic, manipulate electricity, enhanced agility and speed, enhanced strength, and fly. Wiz: And of course the best Alien is Molestache an Alien who can just punch things with his Mustache. Boomstick: Ah...I love cartoons. Wiz: But in all honesty, Ben's greatest Alien is obviously Alien X: He's basically a cosmic god who can punch planets to bits, fly faster than light, duplicate himself, control minds, use telekinesis, reverse time, warp reality, and even just straight-up erase people from existence. Boomstick: Oh and also he survived complete Universal Destruction! Wiz: Don't worry he recreated the Universe with just the swipe of his hand: So yeah Alien X is insanely powerful and it becomes better for Ben since if he's on Deaths Door the Omni-Trix swaps him to an Alien he believes he needs at the moment. Boomstick: With all that he does still have his flaws: Ben is quite arrogant, Like one time he messed with the Omnitrix and accidentally set it to self-destruct. After charging up for a few days, it would destroy the whole universe on its own, so, that's not great. But then again that was when he was ten so he must have changed right? Wiz: Of course, Ben whether he be a Ten-Year-Old, A Sixteen-Year-Old or in the Future - Will always be on the frontlines of any invasion with a smile on his face. Gwen: Sixsix and Vulkanas? What are they doing here?! Ben: About to get their alien butts kicked, that's what. Goin’ hero! (slams down his Omnitrix) Goku Wiz: The Sayains were one of the strongest races in the universe, and they made sure to show it as they wiped out entire planets just for their Emperor Freeza. Boomstick: So they're like Thanos, Except they went all the way! Wiz: Exactly. Anyway, This was copy and paste for centuries until a Sayain named Bardock, saw the future of their planet being destroyed. Boomstick: Bardock, wanting to be a good Da for once sent his only Son to safety: Like Superman! Wiz: First of all Bardock had another son named Raditz...but yeah we don't talk about him. And second of all, Really? You're using that joke? Boomstick: SHUT UP! Wiz: Goku's pod landed on a small planet on Earth, Soon an Old-Man found the young baby and decided to kidnap I mean 'adopt' the baby Boomstick: Well...Goku was a little shit so he decided to fling the fucker down a cliff. Wiz: Well umm, Goku did fall down a cliff but Gohan didn't mean it, As the baby tried to grab a fruit on a leaf only to fall head first onto a rock. (Kid Goku Theme) Boomstick: That's what they all say! Anyway, He soon met a woman named Bulma who was looking for seven balls called The Dragon Balls that when you collect all of them, A dragon will pop out and give you a wish! Man, Dragon Ball Z was so cool back in the day! Wiz: Over the years as Goku gained more and more friends he started getting way more powerful and by powerful I mean really ''powerful. '''Boomstick: Not powerful enough for Superman am I right?!' (Wiz high-fives Boomstick) Wiz: Anyway, Despite his super ''weakness, Goku is still an amazingly powerful man as he is a master of KI which every bit of life has. '''Boomstick: Yeah, Yeah like Chakra! But Goku can do a lot more stuff with KI like heal himself or somebody else; Fly at crazy speeds and of course shoot lasers out of his hands and even his eyes, if you want some more Superman parallels.' Wiz: He can send people flying backwards with a gust of air called Kiai, He can do this with two hands as well with the Spirit Shot attack! Boomstick: He can even read minds! ''' Wiz: If he wants some more fire-power he can use the Energy Barrage Attack which is like if he made his Pistol KI blast into a Machine Gun like Attack! '''Boomstick: He's got the Destructo Disk which is basically a giant saw that he can throw at his opponents, Instant Transmission allows him to teleport to any location on Earth just by feeling a person's Ki source! The Mafuba allows him to suck opponents, souls, away! Wiz: The Twin Dragon Shot allows Goku to shoot twin blasts of KI which he can control and send at his opponent one at a time. Boomstick: Goku can go full yu yu hakusho and shoot blasts of KI towards his opponent from his finger like little finger guns: It's better for aiming than regular blasts and let's just face it. It looks so much fucking cooler than a regular shot. Wiz: The Super Spirit Ball is the better version of Yamcha's Spirit Ball: It is a large orb of ki that Goku can guide around with his hand to hit his opponent. Boomstick: Goku can actually leave landmines as well cause why not!? Wiz: Goku can enhance his punches with the Energy Punch, Which is when he covers his fist ki and focuses his strength into it for a powerful punch! Boomstick: Solar Flare allows him to blind his opponents, The God Bind allows him to trap an opponent in God Ki, Making them unable to move! Wiz: The KI Blast Thrust is when Goku uses a Ki Blast to hit his opponent with a close-range shot. And of course, Goku has his world famous Kamehameha attack which you all know what it does: But he has many typed such as Super, God and Ultimate which are basically bigger. (Hero song of Hope) Boomstick: How Creative. Anyway, Has two versions of The Spirit Bomb a small one and a big one. One's obviously stronger. Wiz: Though it can't kill good people. And he can also just beat the ever living shit out of his opponent with his Meteor Combination where he just flings his fist like a machine gun. Boomstick: He has made many of his own moves that don't involve lasers such as Rock, Paper and Scissors which is when he punches the opponent, pokes them in the eye, and palm strikes them in any order. He can make After-Images and move his arms so fast that he looks like he has eight arms. Wiz: He can also use the crazy fist attack which is when he pretends to be a wild dog and his best attack is the Dragon Fist which is where he uses his strength to punch through the opponent! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: But Goku doesn't just use his Ki, he wields the Power Pole, a magical pole that expands and contracts to a point where it can reach the moon! Boomstick: He also has the Flying Nimbus, The Most Delicious looking flying cloud, but he rarely uses it since he is faster than it. Wiz: But Goku can boost his power with his Super Sayain Forms, 1 Boosts his power by 50, 2 by 100, 3 by 400 and 4 by 400 hell the God Forms are strong enough that they can keep up with Teams in the Universal Survivor Ark! Including fucking Hit! Boomstick: But Ultra Instinct is his greatest form: While he can't use it at will and only in moments of near death. But when he does watch the fuck out, It allows him to dodge attacks without even thinking and he has some limited heat generation! Wiz: Goku though isn't perfect, he is not all that bright, and is an awful parent. His Kaioken can heavily lower his stamina, and the Spirit Bombs does not work on the pure of heart. Boomstick: But still even with all these weaknesses, Goku's determination and power make him completely unstoppable and with his later forms, you can kinda see why some people think he can beat Superman, Although we don't... Wiz: Careful they already know our opinion Boomstick: Oh yeah...Sorry, But yeah, Goku might be the best fighter in Anime History! Frieza trembling from the power of Super Saiyan Goku in the great battle of Namek. Frieza: What.... what are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle The streets were quiet as Ben as XLR8 zipped at top speeds. Reports had been coming in that Superman was battling against Goku once again and they were causing a lot of damage and Ben was going to help Superman. When Ben finally arrived he was greeted by the sight of Goku and Superman trading blows. Ben: Supes! Superman looked behind for just a second before he was suddenly sent flying by a left hook to the face into Ben, Making him turn back into Base Form. Goku: Oh this is fun! Let's Keep Going! Goku said as he slowly landed to the floor. Ben pushed Superman's knocked out body off of him and stood back up, Ben looked at the Sayain in anger and said: Ben: He's done but I have 10 good reasons why you should go away. Goku: Oh Really? Why don't you show me! Ben: Do you really wanna fight me? Goku: Yeah Absol... Within a couple of seconds, Ben changed into his Four Arms Form and launched himself towards Goku's way. Sending The Sayain flying to the floor with a left hook to the face. Ben: There are still 9 more forms left if you want to keep going! Ben shouted at the knocked down Sayain, Goku pushed himself off the floor as he stood back up into a confident stance. The Sayain smirked as he continued. Goku: Oh this is gonna be Fun! The Sayain suddenly shouted with all his might, causing a large electric and fiery aura to envelop the Sayain as his shout grew louder and louder. Ben: If that's what you want It's Hero Time! '' '' FIGHT! (Emerald Heroes - 0:29) Goku was the first to act as he finished his primal roar and charged towards The Child at top speeds, Goku reeled his fist back and with all the power he could muster he flung his fist at Ben's head attempting to finish him off quickly only for his fist to impact against a newly emerging Green Form. Goku: What The! The green form began to form into the shape of a large 6-foot tall volcano with a head made out of flames, This Alien was called...Heatwave. Heatblast: Now this is gonna get '''heated!' Goku had no time to react before he was suddenly boxed in the face by basically a hand made out of magma. The Sayain reeled in agony before he was suddenly hit with a flurry of punches which burnt the skin and clothes of Son before he was sent crashing into a wall by an uppercut. ''Goku: Ugh, Oof! You're really strong! Heatwave: Thanks! But I can't really say the same for you! Suddenly, Heatwave stretched both of his arms behind his back before he finally fired the large wall of flames towards Goku's way. The Sayain saw this and cupped his hands behind his back. Goku: Kamehameha! The Sayain swatted away the Flames with his own blue blast causing an explosion of Blue Energy and Flames to consume the area. The two characters were suddenly enveloped by the blast before suddenly they were sent packing by an explosion. BANG! Goku crashed into the wall a couple of feet away making him grunt in agony as he slowly slid down onto the floor before he finally fell to the floor onto his knee. While Goku was pretty sore thanks to the explosion, Ben wasn't as he charged forward into Four-Arms. Goku had no time to react before he was suddenly sent crashing into the wall by a left hook, before being sent to the floor by a four-armed downward slam. Fourarms: You sure wanna keep going? Ben teased as he held onto the injured Sayain before he then began slamming across the ground multiple times by his head before he raised The Sayain over his head and slammed him onto the floor, Causing a slight crater to be created by the impact. Goku: Now this is Fun! Goku shouted in excitement as he rolled away from the latest attack and floated to Four Arms' eyesight, Like Lightning, Son began bashing Ben in the face with a flurry of punches and kicks. His punches were relentless as he continued battering The Alien over and over again as small shock waves made the Alien reel in agony as he stumbled backwards thanks to the force. With one last battle cry: The Sayain reeled his fist back and sent Ben through a wall with a mighty punch Goku: Is this all you got!? Son teased as he raised his fist into the air as a celebration, But this didn't last long as Big Chill suddenly flew out of the hole in the wall before Goku could react: Big Chill used this opportunity to stun Goku with a kick to the head before freezing him in a block of ice. Big Chill suddenly transformed into Cannonbolt and slammed onto the floor, Cannonbolt then suddenly began spinning like a mixture of Sonic and a Wheel before he suddenly launched himself towards The Sayain. Thanks to Goku being frozen in a block of ice, Was unable to dodge as he was suddenly sent crashing to the floor. Cannonbolt turned the other direction and with one hop he was already fifteen feet above the injured Martial Artist and one Body Slam later, The Sayain was screaming in agony. Cannonbolt: Shouldn't underestimate me Spiky! But all this got worse for the poor Sayain as suddenly Cannonbolt began spinning once again, Son screamed in agony as Cannonbolt began spinning faster and faster as he began looking like a blur: Goku had to think fast because if he didn't, He would be dead. Goku shouted in rage as suddenly a large golden aura took over his body, Within a second Goku was on his feet in his Super Sayain Form while Cannonbolt was in the air. Goku didn't take a moment of rest as he suddenly charged into Ben's torso and began bashing him with a mixture of left hooks and right hooks before he then sent him even higher with a brutal uppercut, Goku cupped his hands together once again. Goku: Ka...Me...Ha...Me HAAAAAAAAAA!!! He shouted as he suddenly transformed into his Super Sayain 3 Form, Causing the once large beam into an even larger beam that completely eclipsed the poor Alien. Ben had to think fast before he would be erased from the Earth: So he transformed into Feedback and looked at the Sayain. Feedback smirked as he suddenly held the large blast in his hands, absorbing all of the energy from the attack until it was completely gone. Feedback: Right Back at ya Pal! Suddenly the Alien flung the large blast of energy back towards Goku, The Sayain stared at the blast in fear and shock before he was suddenly engulfed making him shout in agony before he was sent flying into a mountain by the resulting explosion. Feedback: If you can't take the heat, Get out of the Kitchen! But Ben was soon punished for his arrogance with a brutal left hook to the head by the newly transformed Super Sayain 4 Goku, The Primal Sayain roared before he began bashing him with a flurry of punches and kicks with all his might before he sawed him off with a Kamehameha 10x. Before the smoke could even dissolve, Ben transformed into Way Big and grabbed Goku. Without too much effort, Way Big raised him over his head before with all his might he flung him hundreds of feet from the air causing a large crater to be formed. Before Goku could stand up he was suddenly stepped on by the enormous Way Big, Causing a Shockwave so powerful that it cracked the floor underneath and nearly smashed the nearby mountains to be pieces with the force. Way Big looked down and smiled. Way Big: Ew...I stepped in Loser! '' But soon Way Big's foot was suddenly pushed up from the floor making him shout in confusion, Goku flew to the Alien's eye level and suddenly fired a blast causing him to stumble before bashed on his arse with an Energy Punch to the chin, Goku followed suit with a flurry of KI Blasts to Way Big's body and head. Goku shouted in anger as he continued his barrage before he then attempted to blast through Way Big's chest with a Dragon Fist: Only for it to meet Alien X's palm. ''Goku: WHAT!? Alien X: Yawn. Suddenly Ben placed his hand against Goku's chest and with one burst of air, Goku was sent crashing in the direction of another mountain, Alien X then grabbed Goku by the tail in mid-air and began dragging him across the side of the mountain as they raised before he then sliced Goku's tail right off him. Goku: AHHHHH! Goku shouted in agony as he turned back into his base form. Before he was suddenly flung into space. Goku squirmed around the place as he clutched his throat in agony. Realising what he should do Goku suddenly closed his eyes and within a moment he was in his Ultra Instinct Form. Goku: It's over, Nobody's stronger than Ultra Instinct my '''Ultimate '''Form! Alien X said nothing as he just stared at the Sayain without any sign of emotion, Goku stood still and did the same as he sized up his opponent. His stance was clearly open with his hands crossed and his legs spread apart it was obvious that Ben was confident, Goku smirked as he charged forward and attempted a punch only to meet air as Alien X sidestepped the attack. Alien X's next attack was avoided by Goku as he instinctually moved out of the way with ease before he then attempted to end the fight with a brutal left hook, empowered by his KI. Alien X though was too quick as he suddenly sent Goku flying into a planet with a push. The resulting impact caused an explosion that annihilated the planet, But Goku wasn't fazed as he charged forward and began firing blasts towards Alien X. Ben placed his hand on the blast turning it into nothing. But Goku was close behind as he suddenly bashed Alien X with a Dragon Fist in the stomach, X gasped in pain before he suddenly turned his hand in another direction, Turning back time. ---- Back to the start of the fight: Goku: Oh this is gonna be Fun! The Sayain suddenly shouted with all his might, causing a large electric and fiery aura to envelop the Sayain as his shout grew louder and louder. But Suddenly The Sayain was grabbed by the back of his head and slammed onto the floor. Goku: What the! Who are you? But Alien X had no response for The Sayain as suddenly a large number of white rings began surrounding Goku's body: The Sayain had no time to react before he body began to slowly disintegrate. Goku had one shout of agony before he was finally erased from existence. Ben transformed back to his regular form. Ben: Bet that wasn't as fun as you thought it was! The Hero teased as he transformed back into XLR8 and ran away from the scene, He then suddenly ran back and grabbed Superman's knocked out body before returning to his route. KO! Results (Ben 10 Theme Song) Boomstick: Ouch, Goku probably doesn't feel good after that! Wiz: This battle was very hard to answer thanks to the fact that both of these characters were very versatile: Goku with his many techniques and Ben with his many Alien, Sure Goku was much more powerful in this fight but Ben was just much more versatile, He could keep his distance with many different Aliens and when Goku makes a mistake and he could strike. Boomstick: Yeah...I guess you're right. Ben's also really clever so as soon as he sees Goku firing a KI blast he's gonna turn into Feedback an Alien that absorbs energy attacks and can fire them back at his opponents, So basically all of Goku's greatest attacks involving firing a blast of energy would be absorbed and fired back. Wiz: Especially since Feedback's absorption is so strong that he can hold back the Big Bang, There's no reason to say that he couldn't do the same to Goku's attacks no matter how powerful they are! Boomstick: But wait isn't Goku faster than Ben, and couldn't he kill Ben before he goes Feedback? Wiz: Well not really since, The Omnitrix would change Ben into any Alien that is necessary at the moment and as we mentioned it changed Ben into Feedback in time to catch the Big Bang! Now the Big Bang was able to create at the very least 90 Billion Light Years within the time the Universe Existed! Boomstick: Okay fair point Goku's not that fast! But his other Aliens can't harm Goku, right? Wiz: Well no not exactly, While Goku is durable enough to tank attacks from Beerus he does still have those smaller weaknesses that allow him to be taken out by Ben's Aliens, Such as the fact that he can be burnt as seen in his fight against Freeza which makes Heatblast an easy candidate against Goku! Boomstick: Okay that makes sense. But at least we are not saying Grey Matter is useful! Wiz: Well... Boomstick: Don't you fucking dare. Wiz: Grey Matter, surprisingly, Is very useful against Goku. For one main reason, The fact that Grey Matter can control Pressure Points! Thanks to GM's size he could crawl onto Goku and hit his pressure point. And let's be honest, Pressure Points are one of Goku's biggest weaknesses! Boomstick: I hate that I agree... Wiz: But all this is only taking into account Goku's base form. With his Super Sayain Forms, Goku has quite a large advantage. Forms like Super Sayain God basically stopped him from being harmed by Heatblast and Grey Matter, this made it very likely that Goku if he is starting to get beaten, He could just crank up his power and overpower all of Ben's Aliens. Boomstick: All the Aliens except one... Wiz: Alien X was the main reason why Ben won this match decisively, While Goku may be powerful and all that but there is no way that he could keep up with Alien X's haxes. Boomstick: Wait didn't Goku and Beerus nearly destroy the Universe. Wiz: Again. No. Here's why, While Goku was involved with the shockwave but it wasn't exactly him since remember Beerus was there too and it's more likely he did most of the damage, Also, Just because the clash caused a shockwave it again doesn't mean it is what Goku can do. Think about it the two charged at each other at top speeds and clashed each other's fists together. Think about it like this, Sure when two cars smash into a person at once it would cause a lot of damage, But if a person would get hit by one car it couldn't cause as much damage as two cars. Boomstick: And even if Goku could destroy a Universe it still wouldn't be enough to beat X thanks to X being able to just you know...Erase Goku from Existence. Wiz: And thanks to X's speed, It is very likely even with Goku's power he would just be blitzed to oblivion and get erased from existence, Create an army of copies and overwhelm Goku, Control Goku's mind and make him kill himself, Rip Goku to shreds with his Telekinesis or my favourite option, X could just fly circles around Goku at top speeds to a point where he would create a Black Hole that would kill Goku in seconds. Boomstick: In the end, Ben had too much Omni-Tricks up his sleeve, But that's all I'm Sayain'. Wiz: The Winner is Ben 10! Credit Thanks for the Entry Gifs, Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Shounen Jump vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Shonen Jump vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn